Shades of Gold
by Pokemonfan67
Summary: A king sits alone in a garden. Easily manipulated, easy target. Perhaps this time, gold will reign over all.


Asgore stood in his garden as he watered the golden flowers that grew there. He smiled as he worked and hummed a tune. "Dum dum dum. All done," he announced. "Everyone's all happy and healthy." Asgore set the watering can down and sat on his throne. He frowned as his eyes caught sight of a throne covered by a white sheet.

"Oh Tori," he muttered. "If only there was a way to see you and the children once again..." With a heavy sigh, he tore his eyes away from the sheet. He looked to the patches of greenery surrounding him. He stifled a yawn as he stared at the flowers.

This was an everyday cycle for the goat king. He woke up, watered flowers, attempted to suppress paunful memories, sparred with Undyne, then he would try to sleep. His guilty conscious would keep him awake, however.

Asgore groaned as he heard heavy footsteps approaching the room. "HEY ASGORE," Undyne shouted.

The king chuckled to himself. "Right on time." He stood up from his throne and walked towards the room's entrance. He waited there for the enthusiastic fish warrior.

The room dimmed in color gradually. The orange and yellow room became a dull grey. Undyne didn't seem to notice as she ran towards Asgore. She stopped at the door and froze in place.

Alarmed, Asgore tried to use healing magic on the fish, but to no avail. "Undyne,"he exclaimed. Once again, he tried to use healing magic. His heart sank to his feet when nothing happened yet again.

There was a high-pitch laugh in the air. It sounded like it was amused by the situation. "Relax there Trident. She's fine," the voice insisted.

Asgore growled and pulled out his weapon. "Show yourself!"

"Whoa, whoa!" A golden triangle with one eye, a bow tie, and a small black top hat appeared in front of the king. He held his hands up. "Look buddy, she's perfectly fine." He snapped his finger and caused the red weapon to vanish. "Besides Trident, I'm not looking for a fight. No. I'm here to help you!" The triangle summoned a cane from thin air and started to twirl it around.

"With what?" Asgore narrowed his eyes at the strange creature.

The triangle seemed to brighten in demeanor. "Well I couldn't help but overhear you talk about your family. Toriel, Asriel, and Chara are their names, correct?"

Asgore furrowed his brow. "And how do you know that?"

The triangle laughed. "Oh I don't just know that. I know lots of things about this dimension!" Images began to flash on the triangle's shape. "Looots oooofff thiiiings," he stated ominously. Each flash projected each outcome in each of Frisk' timelines. The triangle straighted up and flashed yellow. "Hey! Look at what I can do!"

The creature pointed to a flower deeply rooted in the ground. It curled around itself and formed the shape of a human face. Asgore recoiled in horror while the triangle laughed. "You like flowers, right?"

"That thing is disturbing," Asgore exclaimed.

The triangle shrugged. "And?"

Asgore shook his head. "Nevermind. Why are you here?! What did you do?"

Bill laughed. "Sheesh. Don't worry about her! This isn't involving her, so I didn't include her! And as for my purpose here, I can help you reunite with your long-lost family!"

Asgore's eyes widened. "You can?"

"Well of course! But... there is a price." The triangle looked to the ground. "In order for me to do that, I need a redeemable favor for the future. So Trident, a family for a small little favor? Seems pretty weighted to me," the triangle singsonged.

Asgore gulped and nodded.

"Well okay then!" He extended his hand towards Asgore. Blue flames covered his outstretched hand. "The name's Bill Cipher and I'm glad to be working with you!"

Asgore took the hand and shook it. The deal was done. "My name is Asgore, but you knew that already, I'm sure."

Bill chuckled. "Yup! King Asgore, tender-hearted gardener who happens to have had bad things happen in his life." He snapped his fingers and made his cane disappear. "Well, I can't stay here for a lot longer I'll be back though. I can't fulfill my end of the bargain just yet, but I am a creature of my word. Someone wants me to break open into a computer, I'll do that. Someone wants to learn the secrets of the universe?" Bill chuckled. "I'll help them! Heck, I've taken on family-related deals before!" Bill seemed to grimace for a moment but resumed his cheerful explaination. "If I can do all that, I can certainly help you with seeing your family."

"Thank you, my friend."

"No problem! Now remember, I'll be keeping my eye on you!" Bill froze in place. His voice still echoed through the room. "I'lll beee waatching!" A circle appeared around the triangle. In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Asgore blinked open his eyes. He was sitting on the throne. For some reason, there was a blanket covering him, as well as a note. Asgore picked up the piece of paper and began to read it. "Hey Asgore! I noticed you were asleep when I came in here, so I decided to just let ya nap! You were sorta shaking a little, so I figured that you must've been cold. I got this blanket from a spare room in your house. Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow, so don't sleep this time," Asgore read. "So she stopped by huh? Well, I'll have to be sure not to fall asleep tomorrow." Asgore laughed. "Otherwise I'm afraid I'll be in for a rude wake-up-call." He frowned at his hand. "I wonder... what does he want of me?"

* * *

Bill chuckled to himself as he looked into the world. "What an easy deal. Mention someone's family and they just bend to whatever vague deal you offer." He laughed as Asgore stared at his hand.

* * *

 **And done! So, after reading some of the TV tropes of Gravity Falls, I decided to make a crossover of Undertale and Gravity Falls. I keep seeing the twins get trapped, monsters coming above-ground, or Sans striking a deal.**

 **Personally, I like all three of those, but I think Bill would try to go with a character a little more... sturdy, at least at first. So, Asgore is a fluffy goat man who really wants to see his family. My headcanon is that he really doesn't get a lot of sleep because of guilt.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!**


End file.
